User talk:GW-Waldir
That's not... whoever you think it is... on Tease. Please stop adding the note. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :And if you persist in linking to pictures like that, I will make sure you get banned. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I do not see what is bannable about this picture; it is certainly PG-13 material and probably less. Remember GW has the T-Rating, which means: Titles rated T (Teen) have content that may be suitable for ages 13 and older. Titles in this category may contain violence, '''suggestive themes', crude humor, minimal blood, simulated gambling, and/or infrequent use of strong language. (ESRB.org)'' ::Waldir, GuildWiki has a history of being touchy about trivia like this unless there is a confirmation from some ANet employee. I see you have posted your information to Talk: Tease; I've added a section header so it's more noticable and believe it won't get deleted there unless Entrea really takes an issue with the nature of the picture (looking forward to THAT discussion...). --mendel 07:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (edit mendel 07:36, 14 June 2008 (UTC)) :::Even better, he could ask GWW:User:Emily Diehl and get an official response about it. Right now I'm going to doubt the trivia because that is a common "sexy" pose that a lot of female celebrities get photographed in. —Dr Ishmael 16:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Guru members agree Well i made a post on guru and about 90% of the people agree, the rest are just stupid responces :To be frank; most people on Guru are either elitist, title whores or people without a general life. Some fall into more than one category. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Im afraid i have to agree :/ - Waldir :I lol'd at that thread. I don't understand why Guru is taken so seriously with that kind of garbage going on. --Macros 17:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I got carried away yesterday. The skin-colored clothing made it look worse than it was, and there have already been decisions not to post that kind of picture regardless. But even so, it isn't the same picture, just a similar one. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::In other news: obligatory "sign with --~~~~" message goes here. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm copying this here because fenix is awesome: ::::I don't see why there is any debate about this. Clearly it is Mila Kunis used for the skill icon, albeit without permission. It is OBVIOUSLY her when you look at the following; ::::- The pose. Sure, they might have just used the pose, but this is identical. ::::- The hair. It falls at the same place, has identical strands. ::::- The lips. CLEARLY her lips. ::::- The nose. Once again, obviously her. ::::Really, flip it backwards, add a few filters in photoshop to make it less purple, and add some eyes instead of fire and it will be the same picture. The artist has just taken the pic, shopped some flames, removed a few things (ring, changed clothing too, the shoop looks awful) and made the picture purple. ::::If you cannot see the fact that the Artist copypasta'd her picture for Tease, then you are stupid. That goes especially for the Wiki staff. This shouldn't even be a discussion thread, it should be "Hey Anet, did you pay her?". Or even "I realised who Tease is". This isn't a debatable topic. ::::Stop being idiots and use your eyes. It is her. Anet stole the picture. End of story. ::::PS: Vipermagi, that has nothing to do with this. Stop being dumb. Bug 21:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::It were the eyebrows that did it for me. --mendel 21:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)